Upside Down
by BloodyWar2411
Summary: Gary has been pining after Ash for a long while, and now that the young Pokémon Master is back in town for Valentine's Day, Gary doesn't plan on letting him go.  At least, not alone.


**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot Valentine's Day request fulfillment for _**DarkAngel048**_. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Psh, I wish.

**Warning:** Language. Slash. Non-slash. (Male/Female)

**(***Ash Ketchum***)**

Ash couldn't believe he was finally heading back to Pallet Town after all these years. He had made so many friends, both human and Pokémon, but there was a yearning burning in his soul to see his old ones as well, and at nineteen, he thought it was high time to do just that. Besides, he knew his mother would think it a wonderful Valentine's Day present. And Brock and Tracy were sure to throw a miniature party at his arrival. Professor Oak, well he was bound to want to see all of Ash's new Poké-friends. The only one in his town who probably wouldn't be happy to see him was Gary, but they had never really gotten along. Actually, that was a lie. They had been friends when they were little, but then one day the older boy had just up and decided that it was more fun picking on Ash then talking to him, and that was that.

It had crushed the Pokémon Master at the time, but he had gotten over it. He still cared for Gary just the same. All of the anger he had at their broken friendship had been poured into their rivalry, and even that had been ruined by the other boy when he had changed his dream from training to become a Pokémon master to studying to become a Pokémon professor. He had flipped Ash's world upside down yet again with a simple few words. Of course, even that hadn't managed to kill Ash's liking of the once-friend. All of the anger which Ash had thrown into their rivalry had disappeared along with it. That and the fact that the white coat had suited Gary quite well.

A little smile fell onto Ash's face as he thought about Gary in his lab coat. While girls were plenty attractive, it was hard to miss the natural masculine beauty that men carried themselves with as well. It was safe to say that on the subject of his sexuality, he was straddling the fence. Never had Ash actually tried to go for either, what with all of his training and travels and saving the world, but he liked to think that he would find someone one day. The smile fell to a frown as he thought that. He had spent seven years travelling the world and not once had he found a person that he held a romantic interest in; that held a romantic interest in him. It was discouraging, to say the least, when the entire world knew him and not a single person wanted him. Sexually, anyways. Plenty of people wanted to be his friend. Yet as Ash reached Pallet Town, the smile came back as a grin. Home was so close that he could practically taste it!

"Ashy-Boy! What are you doing here?" Recognizing the nickname immediately, Ash turned to see Gary Oak walking towards him. As the older boy opened his mouth to say something again, which would most likely be shouted since Ash was still yards away, Ash sprinted forward. The shock of Ash's actions was enough to keep Gary quiet for the few seconds it took Ash to get to him and place his hand over the taller boy's mouth, their chests mere inches apart.

"Shh! What if she hears you?" He couldn't afford for his mom to pop out of nowhere and spoil the surprise. Gary's brows furrowed and his lips moved against Ash's hand as the brunet questioned who 'she' was. No matter how muffled the question was, Ash still understood. "My mom. I'm here as a Valentine's Day gift since I haven't seen her in so long." He could already imagine the look on her face. The only response to words was a wet muscle being dragged across the palm of his hand. Ash immediately jerked his appendage back. "What was that for?" It was a whispered shout as Ash tried to remain unnoticed by the rest of the town. Gary just shrugged.

"It didn't look like you were going to remove it on your own. Besides, isn't today February twelfth?" This time it was Ash's shoulders that lifted as they began to walk towards his home.

"Yeah, but I was eager. I don't think she'll mind spending a few extra days with me, do you?" The other boy shook his head in a negative motion.

"She wouldn't if she was here." And Ash stopped in his tracks.

"She isn't here?" Why not?

"Nope. She left yesterday morning to find you." A wry grin slipped onto Gary's aristocratic features and Ash couldn't help but stare both in horror at the news and wonder at the smile. "For Valentine's Day." It sucked that he was going to have to call her and ruin the surprise. It sucked that she was probably two days away right now and wouldn't get back until Valentine's Day. It sucked that he had lost his house key a few years back and never gotten around to asking for another copy.

"Uh, Gary?" Dark brown eyes turned to Ash in question. "Do you think that Professor Oak will mind if I stay with Tracy and Brock until Mom gets back? I sort of don't have a key to the house anymore." He hated admitting that to Gary of all people, but what had to be done had to be done. Instead of the expected taunting laughter, Gary frowned.

"Gramps? Why do you want to stay with him? Just come to my place. There's plenty of room." Ash looked back at Pikachu, knowing that the little yellow Pokémon was good friends with Gary's Eevee.

"You really wouldn't mind?" Really? Gary simply grinned again.

"Not at all, Ashy-Boy. And Pikachu can hang out with Eevee. He's got a room all to himself, you know." Space and a friend? Pikachu was sure to love it.

"Well, if you're sure…" Never had Ash thought that he would be staying in Gary Oak's home, but he had to admit, it sounded pretty nice.

**(***Gary Oak***)**

He could barely believe that Ash Ketchum was sleeping a simple room over from him after so many years. After stopping by the lab to drop off Ash's other Pokémon and finding Gramps while Ash caught up with Tracy and Brock and called his mother, they had travelled to his house. Pikachu had immediately run off to see Eevee while Gary took Ash's things to the guest room and Ash went to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Surprisingly enough, it was good. Really good. Ash had brushed it off as tidbits he had picked up while travelling and from his mother, but Gary knew it must have taken practice to be able to cook that well. Still, the novelty of having Ash in his home, something that he had dreamed about – though plenty more explicitly – for quite a while now, wasn't one that was going to wear off quickly. Ever since they were little and Gary had first discovered how much fun picking on Ash was, he had dreamed of this.

If he could just find a way to make Ash realize that they were meant to be together, that he was the only one that Gary had wanted since they were children, it would all work out. At least, that was what he liked to think. In reality, he knew that Ash probably resented him for purposefully tromping the boy in basically everything. He regretted flaunting all the idiotic women in Ash's face, but he loved that angry look of determination which would always enter the younger male's stunning brown eyes. Of course, it didn't help that karma had been kicking his ass for the past few years by making Ash one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. People fell all over him wherever he went, and it took all Gary had not to just walk up to the Ketchum boy and claim, just to make people stop staring. Or maybe to make them start? They needed to watch; to know that whatever chance they had once had with Ash was gone forever.

Psh. Gary rolled over in his suddenly too-large bed. His thoughts were going down a track that almost made him think that _he_ had a chance. Hell, Misty had a better chance than he did, and the orange-haired gym leader didn't even like Ash. Not like Gary did, anyhow. Not even close. But what could he do? It wasn't as if he was good enough for the Pokémon Master. Without warning, Gary sat straight up.

He wasn't good enough, no, but he was better than everyone else. He was better than Misty and Brock and Tracy and Paul – who so obviously had a crush on Ash – and everyone else. He had been working for Ash's attention for nearly 17 of his 21 years of life. He deserved the man more than anyone else! And he would get him! The stark determination that had overcome him left just as easily, back to wherever it had appeared from, and Gary sighed.

There was a large hole in his plan: How? Ash was definitely still a virgin (Gary could tell by the innocence that Ash carried himself with as well as the way that he didn't notice Gary practically devouring him with his eyes all day) so seducing him was out of the question. He didn't fall for extravagant gifts as plenty had tried to buy him with that, and he had come to see his mother, not Gary! Deciding that moving would help his thought process, the professor rose from his bed and made his way to the kitchens.

Ash wasn't what he expected to see when he got there, yet there the younger male was, sipping at a glass of something or another. Brown eyes turned, a haunted look in them, before the emotion vanished and a wary smile was offered.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" His voice was gentle, sending shivers down Gary's spine. Something wasn't right.

"No. I couldn't sleep. You?" What was going on? Ash had always been early to sleep and late to wake. Narrow shoulders shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just… Never mind." Ash shook his head, brushing the conversation topic away. Clearly, he didn't remember how persistent Gary could be when he felt like it.

"No never minds. What's wrong?" Ash Ketchum didn't _do_ depressed. It just didn't happen.

"It's stupid." The younger man didn't want to talk, and while Gary found the obviously futile resistance cute in the back of his mind, he really did want to help.

"I won't laugh. I promise." Not at Ash. Not if it would hurt him. Not anymore. There was a stretch of silence before the younger man answered.

"I've always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master," Ash paused as Gary pulled out a chair, the legs making a scraping sound against the wooden floors, "and now I am." Gary blinked. How was that a problem? Ash's eyes were almost vulnerable as he connected gazes with his elder counterpart. "What do I do next? All of my friends have spilt up and found what they want to do, but I'm finished. I've done it. Is it just… over? Am I obsolete?" Gary blinked again, this time more slowly. He never would have guessed the other man felt this way. Before he could respond, Ash let out a hollow laugh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to push this on you."

Without really realizing what he was doing, Gary stood from his chair, walked over, and yanked Ash into a hug. It wasn't a congratulatory hug or a comforting hug, but a controlling hug, saying that if Ash wanted to lose control for a little while, Gary would make sure nothing crashed and burned. Ash didn't take the offer, didn't cry, but he lifted his hands and fisted them into Gary's shirt, silently thanking him for the support. Gary didn't release his hold until Ash's breathing evened out and the pressure of the younger boy's body against his became dead weight, and even then he only loosened his hold before scooping the Pokémon Master into his arms and carrying him back to the guest room. Ash needed someone who wouldn't leave him. Ash needed someone to devote himself to. Ash needed Gary.

Perhaps he could make this work after all.

**(***Ash Ketchum***)**

Ash knew he had looked stupid the night before; not only pouring his heart out to someone who didn't like him but falling asleep in the man's arms. He knew he should have just brushed it off as nothing like he so often did with his family and other friends, but he couldn't. Not with Gary.

Never with Gary. It was as if the man held the key to the door of his emotions and there was no way to change the lock. He just couldn't hold anything back. He couldn't even try. Which brought him to standing at the door of his current room, gathering up the courage to face his once rival; his once friend. But what would Gary think? It was only nine in the morning, and he was sure that Gary expected him to sleep longer, so he had the option of just hiding out in the little room for a while longer. But what good would that do? His days of sleeping until he couldn't possibly sleep anymore were long gone and hiding had never been one of Ash's strong suits. Pikachu tilted his head curiously from his spot on the floor, probably unused to seeing his master so indecisive. Brown eyes shut tightly in determination. If even Pikachu was thinking him strange, he seriously needed to just go for it. With that in mind, he opened the door.

And ran smack dab into Gary Oak.

"Sorry!" The word came simultaneously from two mouths. Gary gave a grin. Ash blushed. Not only had he just rammed (literally) into the person he was silently hoping to avoid for another few minutes, but he had done it nothing more than his blue, striped pajama pants.

Shit.

"Nice outfit." He had been wearing his day-time clothes when he was at the table last night. Now he was practically naked in front of a fully-dressed Gary Oak – lab coat and all – and blushing like the virgin he was.

"Uh, yeah, um, morning?" God, he was so stupid! Couldn't he form a simple sentence anymore? Just this once? Gary didn't seem to mind though as he ran his eyes appreciatively over Ash's form, making the younger feel anxious for reasons unknown.

"Morning. I just came to give you a wake-up call and tell you that I made breakfast, but it looks like you're coming all on your own." Gary's voice was deep, and his words were smooth, so unlike Ash's own.

"Ah, yeah." Complete sentences; complete sentences. "I'm going to go throw on some clothes." Heck yes! A whole, entire, grammatically correct sentence!

"That's okay. I want you to treat my house like your own. Besides, you weren't going to put it on before I interrupted you." As if to reinforce Gary's decision of Ash staying half-naked, Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder. While he was, admittedly, a little uncomfortable at being so exposed in front of Gary, Ash would admit that, at home, he would be more than a little reluctant to throw on a shirt just to eat breakfast. So he gave a wary smile and walked down to the kitchen with his, his what? Friend? Was Gary his friend?

An omelet and two slices of bacon along with a piece of toast with butter and jam and a glass of orange juice sat perfectly for Ash to eat. Made fresh for Ash. Just for Ash. How long had it been since someone other than his mother had done something for him just for the heck of it? Forever, he was sure.

"You-you didn't have to do this." Ash was the one that did things for others. Not the other way around.

"I wanted to." The three simple words brought a bright, thankful light into Ash's eyes that hadn't been lit in years, and the Pokémon Master was quick to grab a seat and start to eat. It was just as good as it looked. Ash didn't delve into the fact that it was probably just mediocre and, if it had been at a rest-stop on one of his many journeys, he would have barely nibbled at it. He just knew that someone, not just any someone but Gary Oak, had gotten up early and made him breakfast . It was probably the loving care sprinkled on the food that made it taste so good. At least, that was what his mom always said when he asked what her secret to cooking was.

"This is really good!" Ash grinned and slowed down as he noticed his counterpart eating at a much more measured pace. Gary just laughed.

"It's not that good, but thanks for stroking my ego anyways, Ashy-boy." Ash blushed more as his mind provided other ways he could _stroke Gary's ego_ and quickly turned his face back to his food.

He'd said it before and he'd say it again.

Shit.

**(***Gary Oak***)**

Gary fought hard to keep himself from jumping the younger man in front of him. It was harder than any Pokémon battle or exam that he had ever fought or taken. It was a test of not only his strength, but his will as well. There Ash was, in his house, half-naked, and blushing much like Gary imagined he would if the professor were to give into his less primal urges and kiss him. It had taken quick thinking to get the opportunity to stare at a shirtless Ash all through breakfast, but that had paid off well. Ash's body shuddered softly as a cool breeze rolled in from the cracked balcony door, peaking his nipples, and Gary couldn't stop his grin from widening further.

Paid off well, indeed.

"So, is there anything interesting going on in the lab?" Ash's tentative question broke through Gary's suddenly inappropriate thoughts.

"Just the usual. Nothing groundbreaking at the moment." Gary paused to think of something to ask Ash back, as he already knew what Ash's life was filled with. "What do you want to do today?" Gary would do anything. Today was Gary's only chance at winning Ash over. Valentine's Eve, he supposed.

"Um, it's kind of silly, but could is the _Pallet's Sweets & Sugars_ still open?" The hopeful tone of Ash's voice made Gary smile.

"I take it your sweet tooth never went away?" Something which pleased Gary immensely as he remembered Ash's favorites from when they were kids. Another blush spread across tanned skin.

"I—well, it's just that—" Gary interrupted with a boisterous laugh.

"Don't worry about it! Everyone's got his weakness, and it's still open. We can head over as soon as you're set to leave." Ash was up almost before Gary finished speaking.

"Then let's go!" Brown eyes darted around in what was probably an attempt to find his shoes, but Gary stopped him short.

"Ashy-Boy, aren't you forgetting something?" The professor allowed his eyes to roam over Ash's exposed flesh while he waited for the Pokémon Master to get catch the drift. It only took a few seconds, and then the endearing blush was back, and Ash was racing up the steps to retrieve more suitable attire. Gary smiled softly before pulling out his cell and making a quick phone call. If it was chocolate Ash wanted, it was chocolate Ash would get.

Gary barely had time to hang up before Ash came stumbling down the steps trying to tie his shoe. A final fumble at the end landed him on the floor at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm ready." Were the words which accompanied a sheepish smile. Gary grinned back, grabbing the keys to his convertible on the way out the door. Ash was right behind him, barely holding his excitement in check. Gary's grin widened at the thought of seeing Ash like that every day.

Never had Gary felt more joy from owning the nicest car in town. The way Ash marveled at the leather interior, probably because he always walked everywhere, and toyed happily with the radio brought a strange sense of pride into Gary's chest.

"Cool it, Ashy-Boy. People are going to think you've never ridden in a car before." What with how much Ash walked, Gary wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't.

"I haven't." Scratch that. Gary was still surprised. He swiftly pulled into the sweets shop, parking the car without a second thought.

"You're joking." But by the honesty in brown eyes, Gary knew it wasn't so.

"Nah. I just never really had a reason to before." A million miles on a ton of journeys and he never had a reason to hitch a ride.

"Only you." Only Ash. That sentence could be applied to so many situations that it wasn't even funny. Like, 'Only Ash would ditch Gary mid-sentence to run into a sweets shop.' Yeah, like that.

The first thing Gary saw when he entered the store was Ash talking to an extremely pretty girl; an extremely pretty girl who was clearly flirting with him.

Damn it all to hell.

**(***Ash Ketchum***)**

A pretty blonde girl smiled at Ash, and he couldn't help but smile back. She seemed nice.

"So, it may seem a little weird, but I've followed you on television, watched all of your battles and I just—could we hang out sometime? I mean, I would just love to hear about your many adventures and—" She cut herself off and Ash smiled wider. It happened a lot; people asking to sit down and chat with him about his journeys. Most of them were girls for whatever reason, but guys asked too.

Ash chanced a glance at Gary to see the older boy looking through some of the more expensive chocolates. At the same time, Brock and Tracy were entering the store.

"Well, the rest of my stay in Pallet Town is kind of taken, but I can spare an hour or two now, if you'd like." He was sure that they could keep each other company while he was gone. And besides, her request was innocent enough. She probably just wanted a new friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The joy on her features was obvious, and she immediately grabbed his hand in an attempt to pull him out of the store. He stopped her easily.

"I've got to tell Gary I'll be gone for a bit. Just wait outside, um…?" Ash trailed off, hoping for her name.

"Samantha. And I'll just go with you." Her smile was bright, cheerful, expectant. Like so many others before her. Everyone wanted to befriend him, but none of them ever stuck around. Ash simply shrugged and reversed their situation, instead dragging her over to Gary, Tracy, and Brock. As soon as they reached the three men, Ash dropped her hand.

"Hey, guys, this is Samantha, and she asked to hear about my journeys, so I figure I'll just tell her some stuff, and then head back to your place. Is that alright?" Something in Gary's eyes dimmed, so Ash continued on. "If it isn't, I can stay. That's fi—" But Gary interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. Go have some fun." The strain in Gary's smile was obvious to Ash, who had spent his entire life watching Gary's smiles, but the younger male let it go. If Gary didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have the right to press. With another unsure glance at Gary, Ash nodded.

"If you're sure…" He really didn't have a strong urge to talk to Samantha about what he had been through, but it would be rude to back out now. And Gary looked like he didn't really want Ash to stick around, not at the moment, anyhow. So, taking the hint, Ash left.

"Who was _that_?" Samantha's voice sounded a little star struck, and Ash smiled.

"Gary Oak." She couldn't have been talking about Brock or Tracy. They just didn't have the presence Gary did.

"Ooh. And he's a doctor?" She was clearly referring to his lab coat.

"Actually, he's a Pokémon researcher." It looked as though they would spend most of their time chatting about Gary, but Ash couldn't say that he minded. Not really.

After all, Gary was quickly becoming his favorite subject.

**(***Gary Oak***)**

Gary worked to unclench his fists as Ash and Samantha walked out of the shop. He had to do the same with his teeth when Brock, only slightly shorter than Gary himself, placed a hand on the professor's shoulder.

"She doesn't stand a chance with him." The words were only a slight comfort to Gary.

"What makes you say that? She's gorgeous." And why was he saying it?

"Because Ash may be smart, but he's dense when it comes to romantic things. When he doesn't catch onto her flirting, she'll give up." Brown eyes narrowed.

"You said that she didn't stand a chance with him, not that he wouldn't notice her flirting." Brock shrugged knowingly, and Tracy stepped in.

"He's got his eyes on somebody else, anyhow." A bright smile was lighting the youngest man's face. Gary's entire body stiffened, his hands unconsciously clenching into fists again.

"Who?" He didn't realize that the question had come out of his mouth until after the fact.

"Who knows?" Brock grinned a little. Gary's glare deepened.

"_You_ know." And Gary _wanted_ to know.

"If I tell you, you have to do me a favor." Brock was shockingly serious. Gary hesitated only a moment before nodding. He had to know. Brock leaned in, as if he was about to tell a huge secret.

And a huge secret it was. Probably the biggest secret Gary had ever known. It made the color drain from his face and an enlightened view come into his vision. He felt stupid and brilliant at the same time. But when he turned to talk to Brock, the man was gone, Tracy with him. Still, the words echoed in his ears, and Gary knew he hadn't imagined them.

"_Take care of him." _

**(***Ash Ketchum***)**

When Ash finally got back to Gary's that night, he felt terrible. He and Samantha had spent the day talking about Gary and eventually his journeys, but it always came back to Gary.

Always.

Again, he didn't mind, but he spent so long talking about Gary that he actually forgot that Gary was waiting for him. So when he walked into the house, an apology on his lips, Ash didn't believe what he saw.

Gary Oak with a beautiful dinner set out on the table, two roses in the middle and candles lighting the dim room.

"You like romantic stuff, right?" Gary sounded confident, even with a slightly sheepish smile upturning his lips. Ash didn't know how to respond. "Look, I know this is a little sudden, but tomorrow's your mom's day, so I figured it's now or never." Gary paused, his eyes searching Ash's own. "I chose now for a reason. If you go off on your next journey and leave me behind, I may never see you again. If that's the case, I'll always wonder what could have been." Another pause. "What can still be." Ash opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Gary didn't continue. Finally, Ash found his voice.

"Did you make that yourself?" The question was weak, and Gary didn't seem to know how to respond.

"Um, yeah. I did." The room was quiet once more before Ash moved forwards, taking slow steps to reach Gary. For just a moment, Ash allowed himself to admire Gary. After that moment, he moved in, just barely touching his lips to the older male's. Their eyes stayed open, neither willing to give up the sight of the other.

Ash pulled back. The silence was no longer dense, but soft, loving.

"Yeah, I like romantic stuff."


End file.
